Stalker Series
by Ryn-s
Summary: Ternyata menjadi stalker itu merepotkan. - Yewon / Kyusung... COMPLETE
1. Siwonie Oppa

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Stalker Series : Siwonie _Oppa _ by me

**Casts: **Yesung, Siwon and Eunhyuk

**Warning: **AU, **Gender Swich**, OOC, typos, Point of View by Kim Yesung

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **S****iwonie **_**Oppa**_..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

_Stalker_. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika membaca kata tersebut? Norak. Zaman sekarang masih suka _stalking_. Kalau laki-laki pasti dibilang tidak _gentleman_. Dan, aku pun setuju dengan itu. Dalam arti sebenarnya, _stalker_ itu adalah pengikut, pengejar atau pembuntut. Kalau konvensionalnya, _stalker_ itu membuntuti orang yang sedang jalan. Tapi, _stalker_ sekarang lebih menjurus ke dunia maya. Tujuannya, untuk mengetahui perkembangan media yang dimiliki si target.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku membahas tentang _stalker_? Karena sekarang aku resmi menjadi seorang _stalker_, haha. Bukan, bukan _stalker_ facebook atau twitter. Kalau itu basi! Update-nya pasti galau terus. Aku seorang _stalker_ blog. Iya, awalnya memang aku kurang _respect_ dengan orang yang suka _stalking social media_ orang lain. Kurang kerjaan! Tapi, aku kena karma.

Itu semua berawal dari aku yang baru saja lulus Sekolah Menengah dan sedang sibuk mencari-cari universitas idaman. Okay, akhirnya selain tanya sana-sini. Aku juga mencari informasi melalui internet. Ketemulah satu universitas yang menurutku, wow. Kebetulan informasi itu aku dapat dari blog seseorang yang membuatku menjadi seorang _stalker_ berkepanjangan. Bukan _stalker_ tentang info kampusnya, tetapi tentang orangnya. Choi Siwon.

Dari postingan blognya, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Siwonie _Oppa_ itu tipe orang yang _easy going_. Aku biasa menyebutnya Siwonie _Oppa_ saat bercerita tentangnya pada Hyukkie. Postingannya lebih menjurus ke kisah pribadinya. Tapi, Siwonie _Oppa_ bukan tipe laki-laki melankolis –aku juga tidak suka dengan tipe cowok seperti itu. Curhatannya itu lucu semua. Kadang kalau sedang bosan karena libur panjang, aku sengaja membaca blognya Siwonie _Oppa_. Dijamin aku pasti tertawa, walaupun aku juga sudah baca berulang-ulang. _Eomma_ sampai bingung, melihatku yang kesenengan.

Kadang aku jadi seperti orang jahat, tertawa lepas saat membaca kisah sialnya Siwonie _Oppa_ yang digoda banci saat pulang kuliah. Padahal waktu itu Siwonie _Oppa_ habis UAS Dokkai dan Choukai –Siwonie _Oppa_ memang mengambil kuliah _Japanese Literature_, dan terjadilah _human error_ disini. Mungkin otak Siwonie _Oppa_ masih lepas kendali, dia marah-marah sama banci yang menggodanya. "_Dan, tidak bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya_.". Begitu yang Siownie _Oppa _ tulis di blognya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yesungieeee!" Oh ya ampun, entah sudah berapa kali Hyukkie berteriak ala _fans girl_ saat memanggilku. Padahal saat ini aku sedang berada di taman sekolah yang ramai, aku kembali ke sekolah untuk mengurus ijazahku.

"_Mwo_?" tanyaku dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Sebenarnya malu sangat dengan kenyataan Hyukkie itu memanggilku seperti tadi.

"Astaga apa kau lupa? Hari ini tanggal 26!" ucap Hyukkie bersemangat. Aku bingung, memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal 26. "Haduh, susah ya, kalau yang diingat hanya Siwonie _Oppa_." Aku melotot mendengar itu, Hyukkie tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tetapi kemudian tatapannya berubah gemas. "Hari ini pengumuman mahasiswa baru universitas Siwonie _Oppa_. Memangnya kau tidak jadi daftar disana?"

"Oh iya!" cepat, aku mengeluarkan netbook dari tas-ku. Lalu mengakses web site universitas itu menggunakan _wifi_ yang aktif sepanjang hari di sekolah ku. Ah, siapa bilang aku tidak jadi mendaftar. Bahkan aku daftar satu jurusan dengan Siwonie _Oppa_. Bukan karena aku _fans_ berat Siwonie _Oppa_. Tetapi, aku memang benar-benar ingin daftar disana –baik, baik. Aku daftar kesana juga karena sedikit pengaruh dari hobi baruku sih, sedikit tapi. Ingat hanya sedikit! "Aku diterima, Hyukkieee!" Wah, kok sekarang jadi aku yang berteriak ala _fans girl_ ya. Baik, ini karena aku bahagia. Aku diterima! Dua kali lipat senang ini namanya, pertama aku akan satu kampus dengan Siwonie _Oppa_ dan kedua masuk universitasnya Siwonie _Oppa_ itu tidak mudah, susah sekali! Jadi, siapa juga yang tidak senang diterima di sana.

"Serius, Yesungie?" Hyukkie juga ikut terlalu senang, memberi selamat kepadaku sampai memelukku. "Akhirnya! Pensiun jadi stalker _dong_?" Ah! Aku mengerti, pertanyaan ini menjurus kemana. Hyukkie sepertinya bosan dengan sikapku yang selalu meng-update blog-nya Siwonie _Oppa_ kepadanya.

"Memang mengapa harus pensiun?" tanyaku sok polos.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih, Sungie? Nanti kau berkenalan saja dengan Siwonie _Oppa_. Jadi 'kan tidak harus sok-sokan jadi _secret admirer_ lagi."

"Eh, begini ya, Hyukkie. Aku itu memang satu kampus dengan Siwonie _Oppa_, satu jurusan juga. Tapi, aku 'kan tidak satu angkatan dengan diaaaa!" ucapku gemas. Dan, jengkelnya lagi. Hyukkie baru berfikir tentang hal itu. Asal tahu saja, Siwonie _Oppa_ dan aku kalau tidak salah berbeda dua angkatan. "Lagi pula aku bukan _secret admirer_, aku _stalker_." Lho, kok kesannya aku bangga banget jadi _stalker_.

"Begitu ya? terserah kau sajalah. Aku hanya mendoakan kau berhasil bertemu dengan Siwonie _Oppa_-mu." Entah kenapa, aku jadi tidak ingin bertemu Siwonie _Oppa_ ya? Malu, hehe. "Tapi, Yesungie. Siwonie _Oppa_ belum punya pacar 'kan ya?" Nah lho. Aku bingung, aku 'kan hanya _stalking_ blognya. Mem-follow twitternya saja tidak, walaupun aku tahu _user name_-nya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak juga tentang Siwonie _Oppa_.

"Wah, aku tidak terpikir _stalking_ info yang itu." jawabku.

"Jadi, tidak tahu nih?" tanya Hyukkie, aku menggeleng lalu Hyukkie mengangguk. "Siap-siap saja, Yesungie." Ucap Hyukkie misterius.

"Siap-siap apa?" tanyaku yang memang tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"_Broken heart_." Aish, sudah dibilang aku hanya _stalker_ bukan _secret admirer_-nya Siwonie _Oppa_. Engh, tapi tidak tahu juga sih. Nanti-nanti levelku meninggkat atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwonie _Oppa_ itu laki-laki tampan. Walaupun begitu, kata teman-temannya Siwonie _Oppa_ juga cocok dibilang tipe laki-laki manis. Padahal, sungguh menurutku Siwonie _Oppa_ tidak manis sama sekali. Tampan betulan kok. Tetapi itu semua musnah ketika aku melihat foto _cosplaying_-nya di blog. Astaga! Siwonie _Oppa_ manis dan cantik sekali!

Dia dipaksa oleh teman perempuannya untuk jadi _cosplayer_. Saking niatnya, teman Siwonie _Oppa_ sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Mulai baju, rambut palsu dan _make up_. Biar bagaimanapun Siwonie _Oppa_ 'kan laki-laki. Tentu saja butuh perjuangan berat bagi teman-temannya untuk meng-_make over_ Siwonie _Oppa_ menjadi Siwonie _Eonnie_, hehe. Siwonie _Oppa_ tidak bisa diam saat di-_make up_. Tetapi itu berhasil, sangat berhasil! Kalau saja Siwonie _Oppa_ tidak bersuara, pasti semua menyangka Siwonie _Oppa_ perempuan asli. Sayang saja, Siwonie _Oppa_ sesekali suka berbincang dengan temannya sesama _cosplayer_ dan bentuk tubuh Siwonie _Oppa_ memang tidak bisa bohong, ketahuan deh status aslinya Siwonie _Oppa_ kalau dia itu laki-laki tulen! Oh ya, Siwonie _Oppa_ _cosplaying_ jadi _maid_. Cantik!

"Yesungie, kau masih suka dengan cowok cantik begini?" tanya Hyukkie yang juga sedang membaca artikel _cosplaying_-nya Siwonie _Oppa_ bersamaku.

"Ah, Siwonie _Oppa_ 'kan dipaksa _cosplay_, Hyukkie. Lagi pula, kalau aku lihat foto Siwonie _Oppa_ dengan teman-temannya. Siwonie _Oppa_ itu sangat tampan bukan cantik." Kali ini 'kan karena Siwonie _Oppa_ sedang _cosplaying_ jadi perempuan. Namanya juga orang ganteng, dijadiin cewek juga cantiklah."

"Jadi kapan kamu masuk kuliah, Yesungie?"

Aku melihat kalender. Ternyata tidak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan jadi adik kelasnya Siwonie _Oppa_. "Dua bulan lagi, Hyukkie. Kau bagaimana? Jadi pindah ke Seoul?"

"Iya, bulan depan aku berangkat. Wah, pasti kangen sekali dengan Siwonie _Oppa_ nih." Aku melongo, bisa-bisanya yang dikangenin itu Siwonie _Oppa-_KU. Orang yang belum tentu bisa bertemu dia dari pada aku yang setiap hari didatangi. "Habis, beberapa bulan ini. Yang aku dengar itu kabar tentang Siwonie _Oppa_ terus. Bukan tentang kau, Yesungie." ! Teman macam apa dirimu, Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Jessica. Aku bilang setiap kali aku baca blognya Siwonie _Oppa_ pasti aku tertawa 'kan ya? Tetapi, sekarang sepertinya tidak lagi. Benar kata Hyukkie, seharusnya aku siap-siap. Patah hati. Siwoie _Oppa_ itu suka dengan Jessica, teman klub kendonya waktu Sekolah Menengah hingga sekarang. Suka betulan lho ya. Siwonie _Oppa_ sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkannya dengan segala usaha.

Peluangku jadi kecil dong ya? Baiklah, memang terakhir kali aku bilang kalau aku itu _stalker_. Tetapi, aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku akan naik level secepat ini. Tahu-tahu saja aku sadar kalau aku sudah lebih dari _stalker_.

Iri sekali dengan Jessica. Kata Siwonie _Oppa_, Jessica susah untuk ditebak. Dan, Siwonie _Oppa_ hampir menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

"Iya, _Oppa_! Sudah menyerah saja, menyerah!" ucapku penuh gelora waktu membaca postingan terbarunya di blog. Eh, lagi-lagi jadi orang jahat 'kan aku. Tahu Siwonie _Oppa_ sedang berjuang atas nama cinta kok malah aku suruh menyerah. Yesung tidak boleh begitu.

Aku sudah sering membaca nama Jessiaca. Siwonie _Oppa_ sering menulis tentang teman-temannya termasuk Jessica. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Siwonie _Oppa_ punya _feeling_ lebih pada Jessica. Memang, kelihatnya Siwonie _Oppa_ dan Jessica itu sudah dekat sejak Sekolah Menengah berkat sering bertemu di klub kendo. Dan, ku pikir itu pertemanan biasa. Aku salah.

Kata Siwonie _Oppa_, Jessica itu dingin sekali! Lebih dingin dari musim salju akhir tahun. Meskipun sudah kenal lama, tetapi Siwonie _Oppa_ memang hanya kenal begitu-gitu saja. Ah Jessica-_ssi_, kau beruntung!

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap hanya menjadi seorang _stalker_ untuk Siwonie _Oppa_. Aku memang sama sekali tidak berniat mendukung Siwonie _Oppa_ dengan Jessica. Rasanya tidak rela kalau Siwonie _Oppa_ punya pacar. Egois memang. Tetapi lagi-lagi, aku ini _stalker_. Meskipun aku tidak setuju atau apapun itu. Tetap saja, rasa protesku tidak akan berpengaruh pada usahanya Siwonie _Oppa_. Aku bicara dengan dia saja tidak pernah, bagaimana aku sampai bisa melarang Siownie _Oppa _ berpacaran.

Mau tidak mau aku harus ikhlas.

Ikhlas Yesungie. Lagi pula kenapa juga aku harus tidak ikhlas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Penyesalan**

Baik, sekarang aku benar-benar merasa menjadi orang jahat. Aku senang bukan main saat melihat postingan terbaru Siwonie _Oppa_ di blognya. Dan kini, Siwonie _Oppa_ sedang merana dan aku senang. Coba kurang jahat apa Yesung ini? Maaf _Oppa_, tidak bermaksud menari di atas penderitaan Siwonie _Oppa_ –walaupun itu sudah ku lakukan tadi. Tetapi tetap ya, walaupun merana, tulisan Siwonie _Oppa_ tetap membuat aku tertawa.

Siwonie _Oppa_ merana bukan karena ditolak Jessica kok. Walaupun nanti juga ujung-ujungnya akan menjurus ke sana sih. Suatu waktu, Siwonie _Oppa_ merasa sudah lelah mengejar Jessica. Segala cara sudah dilakukan dan tidak berhasil juga. Akhirnya, Siwonie _Oppa_ mengungkapan perasaannya selama ini saat istirahat di klub kendo mereka.

"_Maaf ya aku sudah nyerah. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."_ Ungkap Siwonie _Oppa_ di blognya ketika berdialog dengan Jessica. Yang membuat Siwonie _Oppa_ merana bukan karena dirinya menyerah atas Jessica, dia sudah membulatkan tekad itu. Tetapi terrnyata, selama ini Jessica bersikap ala-ala drama. Sebenarnya Jessica juga suka Siwonie _Oppa_, Jessica tahu Siwonie _Oppa_ sedang usaha untuknya. Tetapi, Jessica sedang melihat seberapa jauh Siwonie _Oppa_ berjuang untuknya. Dan, sepertinya Jessica baru sadar kalau sikapnya itu malah membuat Siwonie _Oppa_ susah. _"Jadi kamu betul-betul menyerah, Siwon-ah?"_ Itu kata-kata Jessica yang ditulis Siwonie _Oppa_ di blognya.

Aku tahu, ditanya begitu oleh orang yang didambakan pasti bingung sekali. Tetapi, kata Siwonie _Oppa_. Dia laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak boleh menarik ucapannya kembali. Kemudian Siwonie _Oppa_ mengangguk. Siwonie _Oppa_ menyerah pada Jessica! Oh Hana-nim, berkah apa yang Kau berikan padaku hari ini? Aku tahu, keduanya pasti menyesal. Siwon _Oppa_ menyesal karena merasa dirinya terlalu cepat menyerah. Dan Jessica, dirinya pasti menyesal atas sikapnya selama ini pada Siwonie _Oppa_. Tak apa, kakak-kakak. Masa depan didepan mata begitu indah, jangan bersedih hanya kerena cinta yang belum dimulai, haha. Lihat, betapa jahatnya aku ini? Bisa-bisanya tertawa bahagia. Jangan begitu, disini kau bukan peran antagonis Yesungie!

Dan, ini nih yang membuatku tertawa. Selesai berdialog empat mata dengan Jessica, hati Siwonie _Oppa_ terserang badai statik. Akhirnya, saat mulai latihan kendo. Siwonie _Oppa_ lepas kendali. Patner kendo Siwonie _Oppa_ kalah telak. Mendadak ruang latihan sepi penghuni, semuanya kabur. Tak lama, Siwonie _Oppa_ sadar kalau dirinya sudah kelewat batas. Tiba-tiba Sensei kendo datang, dan Siwonie _Oppa_ habis diomelin. Tidakannya tadi itu membahayakan orang banyak. _"Kalau patah hati, sewa ruang kosong sendiri saja. Dan, kau akan puas melampiaskannya disana."_ Ucap sensei-nya Siwonie _Oppa_. Jujur saja, kata Siwonie _Oppa_ dia malu sangat!

"Siwonie _Oppa_ tegas sekali! Dia tetap pada keputusannya lho, Hyukkie! Dan pasti, waktu latihan kendo, Siwonie _Oppa_ sangat keren deh!" ucapku pada Hyukkie, saat dirinya sedang berkemas untuk bertolak ke Seoul. Aku memang sedang berada di rumahnya.

"Iya iya, Yesungie. Tapi, bisa tidak kalau sekarang lebih baik kau berbuat sesuatu yang berguna untuk sahabatmu dihari terakhirnya berada di kamar ini. Bantu aku beres-beres baju gitu!" ucap Hyukkie jengkel, sambil bulak-balik dari ujung kamar ke ujung yang lain.

"Ya ampun, Hyukkie. Bilang saja ingin minta tolong begitu. Ribet banget pakai mengomel segala." Aku langsung bergegas membantu Hyukkie. Memang sih, aku yang salah dan tidak tahu diri. Sudah tahu orang lagi sibuk. Aku bukannya membantu, malah asyik curhat. Maaf ya, Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah kemarin aku ditinggal Hyukkie ke Seoul, aku pergi ke Universitas-ku! Untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkas tentu saja. Oh aku tidak berharap banyak untuk bertemu Siwonie_ Oppa_, karena kali ini aku hanya ke Gedung Rektorat saja, bukan masuk ke kelas-kelas. Ospek masih satu bulan lagi. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak tahu jadwal kuliah Siwonie _Oppa_, mungkin saja hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Kebetulan saat menuju Gedung Rektorat, aku melewati ruangan seperti sanggar yang pintunya terbuka dan aku melihat ada seseorang sedang berlatih kendo di sana. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu Siwonie _Oppa_ atau bukan, tidak yakin juga. Tahu sendiri, busana kendo seperti apa. Terus saja aku berjalan melewati ruangan itu. Tak lama aku merasa seseorang yang berjalan di belakangku tadi berbelok, memasuki ruangan sanggar itu.

"YAK! CHOI SIWON" Teriak orang tadi saat memasuki ruangan, aku masih mendengar jelas. Karena dia berteriak, karena ruangan itu bergema, karena aku belum terlalu jauh. Siwonie _Oppa_! Astaga! Yang tadi kulihat itu Siwonie _Oppa_!

.

.

.

**finish**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Bagian Siwon yang_ cosplaying_ menjadi maid. Itu hanya ulahku untuk melrealisasikan keinginan imajinasiku Siwon _cross-dressing_ hehe. Jadi nggak usah dipikirin yah. Aku aja ngebayanginnya ketawa mulu hihi. Itu temannnya Siwon anggap aja buta ^_^

**A/N(2) : **Mengapa harus **Gender Swich?!**, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka GS. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? ternyata setelah dibaca ulang. Karakter Yesung (_dan Hyukkie juga di GS_) disini terlalu '_cewek'. _Jadi, mau tidak mau memang lebih cocok kalau dijadikan GS. :)

**A/N(****3****) : **Ini **series**, jadi tunggu aja series berikutnya yah.

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


	2. The Caramel and First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Stalker Series : The Caramel and First Meeting by me

**Casts: **Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Siwon

**Warning: **AU, **Gender Swich**, OOC, typos, Point of View by Kim Yesung

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **The Caramel and First Meeting** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Siwonie _Oppa_! Aku bilang, aku tidak berharap banyak untuk bertemu Siwonie _Oppa_ 'kan ya? Tapi, kalau sekarang Siwonie _Oppa_ sudah berada di depan mata, siapa juga yang ingin menolak. Akhirnya, aku reflek putar balik. Sedikit berlari yang seharusnya tidak perlu ku lakukan karena jarakku dengan ruangan itu masih terlalu dekat. Siwonie _Oppa_. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat Siwonie _Oppa_ secepat ini. Sedang latihan kendo pula!

"Siwon dimana, Hae?" Eh, tunggu dulu. Saat aku sampai di depan pintu sanggar, lelaki bermata _caramel_ –yang tadi sepertinya memanggil Siwonie _Oppa_. Kudengar sedang bertanya pada orang yang kulihat memakai _kendogi_ tadi. Sesaat, aku melihat orang itu melepas pelindung kepalanya.

Ah! Itu bukan Siwonie _Oppa_! Bukan _Oppa_. "Tidak tahu, Kyu." Jawab orang yang memakai _kendogi_ itu. Lelaki bermata _caramel_ –yang sepertinya bernama Kyu, akhirnya undur diri. Sama sepertiku, Kyu juga mengira kalau orang yang memakai _kendogi_ itu Siwonie _Oppa_. Ternyata, belum saatnya aku bertemu Siwonie _Oppa_. Tetapi tunggu dulu, Kyu sedang mencari Siwonie _Oppa_! Artinya Siwonie _Oppa_ ada disini!

"Kau sedang apa?" Astaga! Aku ketahuan Kyu sedang mencuri dengar. Kyu melihatku saat keluar ruangan itu.

Aku gugup. Dan, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Mencari _Oppa_." Saking gugupnya, aku sampai tak sadar berbicara jujur begitu. Kyu terlihat bingung. Mungkin dia pikir, aku anak kecil yang tersesat dan sedang mencari sang kakak. "Ah, bukan! Gedung Rektorat. Aku sedang mencari Gedung Rektorat." Cepatku ralat, dan kemudian aku menunjukan berkas-berkasku yang sedari tadi ku penggang.

Kyu kulihat mengangguk. "Calon mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk saja. Dan, dengan baik hati Kyu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku. "Aku belum mengetahui namamu." Ucapnya saat dalam perjalanan. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. Ternyata, tetap saja ada maunya. "Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Yesung." Tidak apalah, hanya memperkenalkan nama. Lagi pula Kyu –Kyuhyun maksudnya- juga sudah bersedia menemaniku. Hitung-hitung, menambah teman. Tetapi, jika lebih dari itu tidak akan ku berikan. Nomer telepon, misalnya. Ini bukan karena aku terlalu percaya diri. Tetapi, hanya waspada.

"Di depan, itu gedungnya. Aku antar sampai di sini saja ya? Karena aku harus mencari temanku." Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu letak gedungnya. Aku juga tahu siapa yang sedang Kyuhyun cari. Setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku. Akupun berlalu memasuki Gedung Rektorat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah aku hari ini harus senang atau sedih. Siwonie _Oppa_ menjadi kakak pembimbing di Ospek mahasiswa baru tahun ini! Bukan, aku tidak mengetahui hal ini dari blognya Siwonie _Oppa_. Aku melihatnya sendiri! Perlu diketahui, hari ini adalah hari pertama pelaksaan Ospek. Aku melihat Siwonie _Oppa_! Aku melihat Siwonie_ Oppa_ sedang bergabung bersama mahasiswa lainnya di pinggir lapangan, memakai almamater biru dan tanda pengenal kepanitiaan. Kalau begini, artinya kemungkinan besar aku pasti akan berkenalan dengan Siwonie _Oppa_. Sedang Ospek seperti ini, pasti penampilanku jelek sekali.

Dari informasi yang ku dapat. Ospek di kampusku ini, setiap mahasiswa baru akan dibagi kelompok dan setiap kelompok akan ada kakak pembimbing. Bukannya aku berharap. Tetapi, kalau kakak pembimbing kelompokku itu Siwonie _Oppa_, aku harus bagaimana? Kenyataannya Siwonie _Oppa_ itu satu jurusan denganku. Tapi, tidak tahu juga itu berpengaruh atau tidak.

Dan akhirnya, aku masuk gugus merah.

Dengan kakak pembimbing, Si Evil –eh, Yesung tidak boleh seperti itu! Maksudku, Kyuhyun. Iya, yang menjadi kakak pembimbing kelompokku adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang beberapa minggu lalu sempat bertemu denganku.

"Kim Yesung?" Ah, sial! Kyuhyun mengenaliku. Padahal aku sudah sengaja duduk di bagian belakang. Saat ini memang kita sudah memasuki audiotorium. Dan, para peserta ospek duduk berdasarkan barisan gugus.

Aku tersenyum saja, mengangguk. "_Nde_, _Sunbae_." Jawabku, Kyuhyun berjalan mengahampiriku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih dengan Kyuhyun ini. Dia kelihatan terlalu tebar pesona.

"Wah, tidak menyangka kau menjadi adik bimbinganku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama ya?" Kita? itu maksudnya, bersama anak-anak satu gugus 'kan ya? aku tidak akan terlalau percaya diri padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah Ospek usai. Aku belum pernah bertemu Siwonie _Oppa_ lagi. Blognya pun tidak pernah _update_ juga. Entahlah, mungkin Siwonie _Oppa_ sangat sibuk. Dan asal kalian tahu intensitas tebar pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun meningkat padaku. Dia seperti tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain dan hampir setiap hari dia berhasil menemuiku. Padahal setahuku dia satu angkatan dengan Siwonie _Oppa_ bahkan yang saat ini sedang sibuk –menurutku. Aku tidak tahu dia mengetahui jadwal kuliahku dari mana. Tidak peduli. Aku bahkan tambah lebih tidak menyukainya saat tahu panggilan barunya untukku.

"_Baby Turtle!"_

"_Aku tahu kau menyukai kura-kura, _My Baby Turtle!" alasannya. Aku tidak habis pikir dari mana dia tahu aku suka kura-kura?! Dan, apa katanya? _My Baby Turtle!_ Sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi seekor bayi kura-kuta dan dia sebagai pemiliknya. Sangat menjengkelkan.

Ah dari pada membicarakan Si Evil itu, omong-omong ini adalah hari kamis. Hari dimana anak-anak klub kendo berlatih di sanggar atau di Gedung Olahraga. Sebenarnya dari awal aku ingin sekali melihat mereka berlatih, baiklah sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat Siwonie _Oppa_ berlatih. Tetapi, jadwal kuliahku juga cukup padat karena masih mahasiswa baru. Dan, kebetulan hari ini salah satu dosenku berhalangan hadir. Jadi, aku memiliki waktu luang cukup banyak.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Mencoba melihatnya atau tidak?

Sebenarnya aku cukup rindu pada Siwonie _Oppa_ karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi, bisa dibilang kami memang belum pernah bertemu. Aku hanya sekali melihatnya saat Ospek kemarin itupun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Lagi pula, aku juga bukan anggota klub. Apa boleh orang luar melihat mereka berlatih. Kurasa untuk diperbolehkan melihat itu kecil.

Ah! Aku rindu padamu, Siwonie _Oppa_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Baby Turtle_? Kau belum pulang?" Sial! Mengapa Aku harus bertemu dengan Si Evil itu? Aku memang memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gedung Olahraga. Tentu saja untuk menemui Siwonie _Oppa_! Atau paling tidak aku dapat melihatnya. Tetapi ini, yang aku lihat adalah seseorang yang meng-klaim diriku sebagai _Baby Turtle_-nya dan dia sekarang sedang memakai seragam basket. Aku pun tidak melihat Siwonie _Oppa_ di Gedung Olahraga ini, melihat anggota klub kendo yang lain pun tidak. Sepertinya Gedung Olahraga ini memang sedang di pakai latihan basket dan orang di depanku ini anggotanya. Oh pantas saja.

"Oi! _Baby Turtle_! Kau sedang apa disini, eh?" tanyannya, tak lama aku dapat melihat seringai kecil di wajah jeleknya. Baiklah, dia memang tidak bisa dibilang jelek juga. Tetapi, bagiku Siwonie _Oppa_ lebih tampan. "_Baby Turtle _ ingin melihatku berlatih, _nde_? Ah, tentu saja!"

Apa yang dia katakan tadi?! Hana-nim! Ingin sekali aku menjitak kepala kosong-nya itu dan melakban mulutnya yang terus saja memanggilku _Baby Turtle_. Tetapi, aku cukup tahu diri. Mengingat diriku masih mahasiswa baru dan saat ini aku sedang berada di area kekuasaannya –setidaknya aku bisa menyebutnya begitu. Aku tentu saja tidak dapat melakukan itu. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan sopan santun disini, untuk orang seperti dirinya tidak butuh sopan santun. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi bahan gosip sampai aku wisuda nanti. Tentu saja kejadian seperti itu pasti tidak pernah dilupakan.

Akhirnya, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehannya yang tidak tahu malu itu. "Ah bukan, _Sunbae_. Aku mencari klub kendo. Seharusnya hari ini adalah jadwal mereka berlatih." Jawabku berusaha untuk bersikap baik, bagaimanapun dia adalah _sunbae_-ku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Entah aku salah lihat atau tidak. Seringai jahilnya seperti berubah menjadi senyum hampa. Baiklah, aku tidak peduli itu. "Klub kendo ya? Ah, mereka berlatih di sanggar karena Gedung Olahraga sedang kami pakai untuk latihan persiapan turnamen bulan depan." Jawabnya.

"Begitu?" Hmm… sepertinya sekarang aku yang tersenyum hampa. Ini sudah terlalu sore dan sepertinya klub kendo juga sudah selesai berlatih. Gagal lagi aku bertemu Siwonie _Oppa_. "Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja. Ini sudah terlalu sore."

"_Baby Turtle_ ingin pulang? Biar aku antar saja kalau begitu." Aku melotot. Lagi-lagi Si Evil ini omong seenaknya. Aku lebih baik pulang jalan kaki saja dari pada di antar olehnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Si Evil itu tergelak. Aish, kenapa lagi dia? Dasar aneh. "Wajahmu lucu sekali, _Baby Turtle._ Aku hanya bercanda!" ucapnya sambil mangacak-acak rambutku, aku hanya memandangnya datar. "Hati-hati di jalan, _nee_. _Ja mata_!" aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi bersamanya, tanpa mengucapkan salam aku pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak sopan? sudah ku bilang tidak perlu sopan santun untuk orang seperti Si Evil itu. Dan, aku berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi besok!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan tergesa melewati koridor. Masih sangat kesal dengan sikap asal bicaranya Si Evil tadi. Lagi pula, ini sudah terlalu sore. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa tertinggal bus. Nasib ku tidak mungkin sesial itukan? Tidak betermu Siwonie _Oppa_. Terpaksa berbincang dengan Si Evil. Masa aku harus tertinggal bus juga. Jangan sampai!

Aku berlari sambil memperhatikan jam tanganku. Ck! Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar akan ketinggalan bus. 10 menit lagi bus tiba dan sekarang aku bahkan belum sampai halte. Aku berlari sangat cepat hingga tak memperhatikan arah depanku. Disitulah bodohnya seorang Kim Yesung.

Bruuk_

"Emmpph!" Aku terjatuh menubruk seseorang. Rasanya cukup sakit. Aku ingin mengerang. Tetapi, mengapa mulutku seperti tertahan sesuatu. Kenyal dan basah. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dengan posisi aku –sepertinya masih berada di atas orang yang aku tubruk. Dan, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang _obsidian_ kembar. Mataku membola seketika.

Buru-buru aku bangkit dengan kesadaran masih di ambang batas. Terkejut tentu saja! Dan, pemilik manik _obsidian_ itu juga ikut bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sepertinya khawatir.

Dengan mata yang masih membelak kaget aku bergumam. "Siwonie _Oppa_." Ucapku lirih.

Tidak ku sangka dia –Siwonie _Oppa_ berjalan mendekatiku. Berusaha memegang pundakku dengan mimik khawatir. "Apakah sakit? Wajahmu terlihat sangat merah." Ucapnya. Hei! Apakah selama ini Siwonie _Oppa_ yang ku tahu sepolos itu? wajahku memerah bukan karena menahan sakit. Sakit yang sempat ku rasakan tadi menguap begitu saja. Dan, lihat! Dia lebih terlihat khawatir pada keadaanku dari pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Seketika kesadaran kembali menghampiriku. Aku segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah –yang tentu saja sia-sia. Siwonie _Oppa_ sudah melihatnya tadi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku mengangguk. "_Mianhamnida_, Ch-Choi Siwon-_sunbae_." Ucapku lirih. Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak. Namun, sepertinya dia mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan menautkan kedua alisnya. Aku mendongak dan melihat itu. Kemudian kembali menunduk. Apakah aku harus bilang kalau aku _stalker_-nya?

"Ah, kau pasti mahasiswa baru, _nde_? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi saat aku tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Aku menatapnya diam. Senang. Gugup. Lidahku tiba-tiba sulit diajak bergerak. Siwonie _Oppa_ tahu kalau aku mahasiswa baru! "Ki-Kim Yesung, _Sunbae_." Jawabku terbata. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku berkenalan juga dengan Siwonie _Oppa_!

Siwonie _Oppa _tersenyum. Dan, itu berhasil membuat jantungku berdisko. "Baiklah kalau kau baik-baik saja. _Anyeong, _Kim Yesung_-ssi_." Ucapnya kemudiam berlalu.

Aku masih bergeming menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Tadi itu, namanya kami berciuman 'kan? Ternyata, hari ini memang tidak sesial yang ku pikirkan. Aku menyuntuh bibirku tanpa sadar dan berucap, "Aku Kim Yesung, Siwonie _Oppa_. _Stalker_-mu." Oh Hana-nim! Apakah dia mendengar ucapkan ku? Mengapa dia berhenti?!

.

.

.

**finish**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Masih ada satu series lagi. Mau menebak Kyusung atau Yewon? hehe

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


	3. Farewell

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Stalker Series : Farewell by me

**Casts: **Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun

**Warning: **AU, **Gender Swich**, OOC, typos, Point of View by Kim Yesung

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Farewell** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak cukup gila untuk mengaku secara terang-terangan bahwa aku adalah _stalker_ seorang Choi Siwon. Kejadian minggu lalu memang sungguh tidak diduga. Pertama kali bertemu dan aku langsung berciuman dengan Siwonie _Oppa_ –secara tidak sengaja. Tapi, itu tetap saja dinamakan berciuman 'kan? Aku tidak habis pikir tentang sikap Siwonie _Oppa_ yang masih bisa biasa-biasa saja setelah kejadian itu. Dan, dia bahkan terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Siwonie _Oppa_ memang sepolos itu atau Siwonie _Oppa_ sudah terbiasa dengan _adegan_ yang seperti itu. Ah! Ternyata aku memang bukan _stalker_ handal. Buktinya aku tidak cukup tahu banyak tentang Siwonie _Oppa_. Tetapi yang jelas, saat kejadian itu jantungku terasa ingin lepas. Dan lagi, ditambah Siwonie _Oppa_ yang berbalik arah mengahampiriku setelah berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkanku.

Aku pikir dia mendengar ucapanku yang terakhir.

"_Ingin ku antar pulang? Sepertinya kalau kau naik bus, bus itu sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu._" Oh! Bahkan disaat seperti itu Siwonie _Oppa_ masih sempat menawarkanku untuk diantarnya pulang. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku? Aku bukannya terlalu percaya diri. Aku juga tidak tahu itu sekedar basa-basi atau bukan, –yang sepertinya memang bukan. Tetapi, aku tidak mau kalau nyatanya jantungku benar-benar lepas dari tempatnya. Jadi, akupun –terpaksa- menolak ajakannya. Siwonie _Oppa_ terlalu baik, _nde_? Hasilnya, aku memang harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku habis mengunjungi sanggar. Kalian tahu apa tujuanku. Tetapi, Siwonie _Oppa_ tidak ada disana. Padahal ini adalah hari kamis, jadwal latihan klub kendo. Dan, yang kulihat tadi hanyalah klub karate. Siwonie _Oppa_ menghilang lagi. Selama seminggu ini pun aku tidak pernah melihat Siwonie _Oppa_ di kampus. Apakah Siwonie _Oppa_ memang sesibuk itu? Aku berharap masih bisa menemuinya saat latihan. Ah tidak! mungkin aku hanya sekedar melihatnya saja. Mengingat tentang _kejadian_ minggu lalu, menemui Siwonie _Oppa_ pasti akan sangat memalukan. Setidaknya, dia masih ingat tentang _kejadian_ itu juga 'kan? Aku tahu, Siwonie _Oppa_ tidak mungkin sepelupa itu.

Akhirnya, aku berlalu menuju Gedung Olahraga. Pikirku, jika bukan di sanggar setidaknya klub kendo sedang berlatih disana. Dan, itu artinya Gedung Olahraga tidak mungkin dipakai untuk latihan basket juga. Kalian tahu apa maksudku 'kan?

"Oi! _Baby Turtle!_ Kau datang mengunjungiku lagi, eh? Senangnya." Apakah aku tidak salah mendengar? Kenapa harus suara itu? Aku masih berada di pintu masuk Gedung Olahraga. Aku melihat anak-anak klub kendo dan basket di dalam. Aish, jadi ternyata mereka berbagi jatah gedung, eh? Tapi, aku tidak melihat Siwonie _Oppa_ dikumpulan anak-anak klub kendo dan suara Si Evil itu berasal dari belakangku. Kurasa dia baru datang.

"_Baby Turtle_, mengapa terus diam disitu?" ucapnya lagi sambil mendekat kearahku. Akupun segera membalik kearahnya.

"Choi Siwon-_sunbae_?!" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, mengapa setiap kali bertemu Siwonie _Oppa_ aku harus terkejut? Tadi, itu spontanitasku dan berhasil membuat dua orang manusia di hadapanku ini mengerutkan keningnya. Beruntung aku tidak menyebut panggilan _Siwonie _Oppa_._ Ya, Kyuhyun ternyata datang bersama Siwonie _Oppa_. Dan, Siwonie _Oppa_ sudah memakai _hakama_-nya juga sambil membawa pedang kayu. Terlihat sangat tampan. Kalau kalian tanya Si Evil, aku tidak peduli dia memakai baju apa.

"Sepertinya, _Baby Turtle-_mu sudah mengenalku, Kyuhyun." Aku melotot. Aish, Siwonie _Oppa_! Mangapa menyebutku seperti itu?! Aku ini _Stalker_-mu! Tapi tadi, Siwonie _Oppa_ terdengar cemburu. Mungkinkah?

Kyuhyun terlihat mengangguk, lalu bertanya padaku. "Ternyata, kau sudah mengenal Siwon, _nde_. _Baby Turtle_?" Dan lagi, mengapa Si Evil masih terus saja memanggilku _Baby Turtle_ di hadapan Siwonie _Oppa_. Menjengkelkan. "Memang kau kesini mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"A-ah?" Aku bingung, tidak mungkin aku bilang ingin melihat Siwonie _Oppa_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang otakku pikirkan. Yang jelas kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. "Sa-saya ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota klub kendo, _Sunbae._" Demi salju musim dingin! Yesung, kau bodoh! Sejak kapan kau ahli dalam bidang bela diri?!

"_Baby Turtle_, mengapa tidak ikut klub basket saja, eh? Agar bisa tambah tinggi." Apalagi? Si Evil mengoceh seenaknya lagi?! ingin rasanya meminjam pedang kayu yang Siwonie _Oppa_ bawa. Dan, menjadikannya tongkat _baseball. Homerun_ dengan kepala Si Evil sebagai bolanya itu boleh juga.

Pletak_

Keinginanku terkabul. Siwonie _Oppa_ menjitak kepala Si Evil itu, keras. Meskipun tidak menggunakan pedang kayu. Tapi, aku cukup puas dan senang. Siwonie _Oppa_ membelaku! Terima Kasih Siwonie _Oppa_! "Begitu? Baiklah ikut aku, Yesung-_ssi_." Dan, Siwonie _Oppa_ juga masih mengingat namaku! Entah, aku harus senang atau tidak. Itu artinya, Siwonie _Oppa_ juga masih ingat _kejadian_ minggu lalu 'kan? Akhirnya, kami pun pergi berdua, meniggalkan Si Evil yang masih meringis sakit. Hah, rasakan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudahku bilang kalau aku bodoh dalam hal bela diri. Biasanya aku merutuki kebodohanku itu. Namun, kali ini aku bersyukur atas kebodohan yang ku miliki selama ini.

"A-akh, sa-sakit. _Sunbae._" Ringisku. Benar aku memang bersyukur atas kebodohanku ber-bela diri. Tapi sungguh, ini juga sakit sekali.

"Bahumu sangat merah, aku takut tulangmu retak. Yesungie." Seketika, metaku membelak dan tubuhku menegang. Apakah tadi dia memanggilku 'Yesungie'?

"Apakah sanggat sakit? Mengapa tubuhmu tiba-tiba menegang?" tanyanya yang terdengar khawatir. Aku tidak berlebihan sungguh, suaranya memang terdengar khawatir.

"_A-ani. Aniyo _Siwon _sunbae_." Ku tebak! Kalian pasti dari tadi juga sudah menerkanya 'kan? _dia _yang kumaksud memang Siwonie _Oppa_. Aish! Kalian tahu betapa senangnya aku saat ini? Dan, betapa sulitnya aku untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak?!

Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kronologisnya. Jadi, saat aku berlatih kendo untuk pertama kalinya tadi. Bahuku ter-serang pedang kayu yang diayunkan oleh patner kendoku. Kalian tahu 'kan aku bodoh dalam hal bela diri seperti ini. Jadi, bukannya aku menghindar atau menangkisnya dengan pedang kayu yang ku pegang juga, aku malah diam dan menutup mata. Dan jadilah, pedang kayu itu menghamtam bahuku. Tidak terlalu keras memang. Tapi tetap saja pedang kayu itu 'kan aslinya memang cukup berat! Dan akhirnya, Siwonie _Oppa_ datang menghampiriku dengan mimik wajah tersirat kekhawatiran –yang mungkin hanya perasaanku saja yang terlalu percaya diri hehe. Lalu segera memeriksa bahuku yang -sepertinya- memang cidera cukup serius.

"Maaf."

"I-ini, bukan salah Siwon _sunbae._ Jadi, _sunbae_ tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini salah ku yang memang terlalu bodoh." Ucapku sambil memasang senyum canggung. Yah, aku cukup terkejut juga mendengar Siwonie _Oppa_ meminta maaf seperti itu. Dan, kecelakaan ini juga bukan karenanya kok.

Kulihat Siwonie _Oppa_ tersenyum geli menanggapi ocehanku. Aku bingung. Memang ada yang salah dari ucapanku? "Ehm ya, aku tahu ini bukan salahku. Dan, aku meminta maaf bukan karena hal ini." Katanya. Dan, itu benar-benar membuatku bingung. Meski bingung, aku tetap berusaha memasang ekspresi tidak memalukan. Agar tetap cantik.

"Maksud _sunbae_?" tanyaku belum mengerti.

"Kejadian minggu lalu. Aku minta maaf." Oh Hana-nim! Apa yang baru Siwonie _Oppa_ katakan?! Kejadian minggu lalu, itu maksudnya?! Ya Tuhan, mengapa dia membahasnya dan membahasnya sekarang? Sungguh baru kali ini aku merasa malu, sangat!

Aku tahu, wajahku sudah sangat memerah lebih dari kepiting yang direbus. Segera aku menundukan wajahku dari pandangan –yang menurutku- mematikan Siwonie _Oppa_. "Kau tahu, Yesungie. Aku sangat malu pada saat itu. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sempat meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang sudah kulakukan." Atas apa yang Siwonie _Oppa_ lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Karena memang aku yang… ehm menciumya ehm. Aku yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian menubruknya duluan. Dan, aku yang berada di atasnya waktu itu. Duh, bahasaku kenapa jadi sangat ambigu seperti ini?!

"Ah! Apalagi kau tahu namaku." sanjut Siwonie _Oppa_ sambil menahan senyum,

"I-itu, _Sunbae._ Hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Lagi pula, a-aku juga salah. Berlari terlalu kencang di koridor." Jawabku terlalu gugup.

Siwonie _Oppa _tersenyum menatapku. Sambil memijat bahuku dia berkata. "Aku hanya ini meminta maaf selagi masih sempat. Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf jika aku sudah pergi nanti, Yesungie." Dan sekarang, mengapa jadi kata-kata Siwonie _Oppa_ yang terdengar ambigu di telingaku. Aku ingin bertanya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba seorang dosen datang memanggil Siwonie _Oppa _untuk keruangannya. Tumben sekali, seorang dosen sampai menghampiri mahasiswanya ke Gedung Olahraga begitu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Akhirnya, setelah mengoleskan bahuku dengan salep sekali lagi. Siwonie _Oppa_ pergi meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir hal ini sebelumnya. Setelah aku bergabung dengan klub kendo dan kecelakaan yang membuatku senang setengah mati. Aku memang tidak pernah melihat kehadiran Siwonie _Oppa_ lagi setelahnya. Aku tahu, Siwonie _Oppa_ memang sibuk. Namun, aku tidak pernah merasa dia sesibuk ini. Setidaknya, dia akan rutin latihan kendo setiap minggunya. Tetapi, ini sudah 3 minggu Siwonie _Oppa_ absen latihan. Aku ingin menanyakan pada _senpai-senpai_ yang ada di klub ini. Tapi, kupikir aku tidak memilki hak untuk itu.

Sampai akhirnya, aku berusaha mencari tahu sendiri. Bahkan, aku terpaksa bertanya pada Si Evil itu. Setidaknya, dia mau menanggapi ucapanku. Meskipun, tetap tak berhenti menggodaku.

"_Baby Turtle._ Mengapa kau hanya terus menanyakan Si Kuda liar itu?" Katanya penuh ke-senstiv-an. Dan, apa-apan tadi? Dia mengatai Siwonie _Oppa-_ku, Kuda liar?! Cih, dasar Evil!

Aku tersenyum cangguh menanggapinya, yang sebenarnya aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya. Lihat! dia juga sudah kurang ajar. Beraninya merangkul bahuku. Padahal aku sudah duduk cukup jauh dengannya. "3 minggu ini, Siwon-_sunbae_. Tidak latihan di klub. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah dia sakit?" ucapku beralsan. Tapi, aku memang mengkhawatirkan Siwonie _Oppa_ sakit karena terlalu lelah dengan kesibukan kuliahnya yang sangat padat.

Si Evil menatap mataku dalam. Baru kali ini, aku melihat tatapan yang begitu serius darinya. Apa maksudnya ini? Ada berita buruk? Atau dia akan berbuat mesum?! Oh Hana-nim! Jangan sampai! "Kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Aku tidak tahu, apakah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun mengucapkannya sangat datar tadi. Aku jadi sedikit takut.

Aku mengangguk kaku dan berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Apakah kali ini Si Evil itu sedang marah? "_Sun-sunbae_…"

"Siwon tidak sakit." Ucapnya tiba-tiba memotong kata-kataku sebelumnya. Kemudian, dia mengalihkan padangannya kearah lain. Tidak lagi menatap mataku. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu begitu cemas." lanjutnya. Aku mengguk lega, kemudian menunduk. Tidak tahu akan membicarakan apa selanjutnya. Aku ingin pergi. Namun, sepertinya situasi tidak memungkinkan.

"Siwon sudah pindah ke Jepang."

"_Mw-mwo_?!" Sungguh satu kalimat itu membuat jantungku hampir copot. Apa maksudnya Si Evil itu?!

"Kau pasti tahu, Siwon sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya 'kan?" aku hanya mengangguk saja mendengarkan. Dan, satu hal. Kyuhyun tidak memanggilku _Baby_ _Turtle_. Itu artinya dia memang sedang serius dengan ucapannya kali ini. "Selama itu, Siwon sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa ke Jepang. Dan, Siwon berhasil. Dia sudah berangkat lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu kesana."

Jadi, apakah ini tandanya aku sudah berpisah dengan Siwonie _Oppa?_ Selama ini, apakah tidakanku sia-sia saja? "_Oppa.."_ ucapku lirih, nyaris berbisik. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.

Ternyata, yang disebelahku tertawa ringan. "Akhirnya, aku mendengar juga panggilan itu, _Baby Turtle._" Hei, dia mendengarnya. Apakah dia menyangka panggilan itu untuknya? Bukan! Itu untuk Siwonie _Oppa-_ku! Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menatap mataku lagi. Lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. "Apakah aku sudah pernah bilang, bahwa aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, _Baby Turtle?"_ tanyanya masih dengan menatap mataku. "Kau tidak harus peduli aku tahu semua itu dari mana. Dan, aku tahu. Panggilan tadi bukan untukku. Itu untuk Siwonie _Oppa-_mu 'kan?" Mataku hampir keluar mendengar itu semua. Ternyata dia tahu sampai sejauh itu? Apakah aku tidak memiliki privasi lagi di depannya?

"_Saranghae.._"

Dan, jika satu kali lagi saja Si Evil itu berkata-kata yang membuatku terkejut. Akan ku pastikan bola mataku benar-benar keluar! Tadi itu, dia menyatakan cinta padaku 'kan? "_Sun-sunbae.."_ Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saking terkejutnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh entah apa yang lucu. Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mengerjaiku tadi. "Mengapa kau memanggil Siwon, _Oppa. _Sedangkan padaku tidak?" tanyanya tidak terima, kemudian setelah itu dia menghela napas berat. "Hah, aku tahu. Kata itu memang tidak berlaku untukku juga." Katanya. "Tapi, aku serius dengan ucapanku sebelumnya. _Baby Turtle._ Aku tidak bercanda. Sungguh." Lanjutnya sambil menatap mataku dalam.

Aku membalas menatapnya. Sungguh, aku juga tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Tapi, hati ini masih milik Siwonie _Oppa_. Dan, aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti Si Evil ini. Walaupun, dia memang sangat menyebalkan. Setidaknya, dia juga sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Aku harus bagaimana? Sejenak, aku memutuskan kontak mata padanya, lalu menunduk.

"_Ba-baby Turtle._ Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan kata-kataku barusan. A-aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu. Ta-tapi, setidaknya kita bisa berteman 'kan?" ucapnya salah tingkah.

Aku kembali menatap wajahnya, terlihat jelas kekhawatiran disana. "_Oppa.._" ucapku. Dan, sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi jelek. Lihatlah, bagaimana dia sangking terkejutnya. "Kyuhyun _Oppa._" Ucapku lagi. "Kau, memintaku memanggilmu begitu 'kan, _Oppa?_" Sungguh, aku jadi tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kini langsung berubah sumringah, senang.

"A-aku…Aku. Ah yak! Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku menjadi segugup begini berbicara denganmu, _Baby Turtle_?!" ucapya tanpa bisa meyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kamipun akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Engh.. Tapi, _Oppa_. A-aku masih akan menunggu Siwonie _Oppa_." Ucapku hati-hati. Dan itu, langsung membuat senyum di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang. Lalu, dia langsung menatap kearahku lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau hati ini memang sesungguhnya masih dimiliki Siwonie _Oppa._ Dan, selama hati ini belum berubah. Aku akan masih menunggu Siwonie _Oppa_ datang kembali. Meskipun aku tidak tahu kapan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. Sambil terus tersenyum kearahku. "Aku tahu, hati itu masih milik Siwon. Tetapi, sesuatu dapat berubah 'kan?" katanya. Aku mengeryit tak mengerti. "Aku akan menunggu."

"Aku akan menunggumu, sampai saatnya kau akhirnya hanya melihat kearahku, _My Baby Turtle_." Katanya lalu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memelukku. "Hati ini, hatiku akan selamanya menjadi milikmu, _Baby Turtle._"

.

.

.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sekarang, aku masih menunggu Siwonie _Oppa_ untuk kembali. Dan, disini aku juga memiliki Kyuhyun yang masih juga menungguku. Aku tidak tahu kisah ini akan berakhir dimana nantinya. Tapi, yang jelas sekarang aku sedang menunggunya.

Dan, ternyata menjadi _stalker _ itu merepotkan. Aku bahkan tak menyangka ada juga orang yang men-_stalking_-ku. Ck! Memang dasar Evil!

.

.

.

**finish**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaaa! Selesai juga series ini.

Dimohon jangan ada yang menghukum ku _onegaishimaaaaaaaasu_!

Endingnya memang begini. Aku tidak bisa memilih antara **Kyusung** atau **Yewon**. Aku sayang mereka semuaa~. Jadi begini aja deh endingnya. Aku cukup adilkan untuk tidak memilih satu diantara keduanya? hehe

Lagi pula, kemarinkan aku suruh tebak, bukan suruh pilih~ ^^v

Tapi, aku juga sudah berusaha memberi _spoiler(?) _tentang perasaan masing-masing tokoh kok. Yang terlihas jelas memang perasaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tapi Siwon, meski baru keliatan dichap akhir. Jika kalian membacanya jeli pasti tahu deh feelingnya Siwon.. ^^

Aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan _(meski kelihatannya iya /pundung/ hiks)_

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s-_


End file.
